Significance
by Flypaperfornightmares7
Summary: A pregnant Emma discusses baby names with Killian.


**Authors Note: This story is very very loosely connected with my story Little Girl. It takes place before the last snippet, in which Emma is about thirty-five. And to clarify, in both stories Regina and Robin's child, who Zelena gave birth to, is named Raelee. The pronunciation is Ray-Lee. It sounds the same and Kaylee just with Rae at the beginning.**

 **Thanks for reading. Please comment.**

Emma sat at the kitchen table, spooning at a tub of cookie dough, gazing out the large window which overlooked the sea. The view calmed her and she came here whenever she needed to think. These moments started to become more frequent as she spent more of days at home. Doctor Whale insisted she take it easy due to her pregnancy and get some rest. She cut down her work week to three days at the station and took paper works home to keep her busy on her days off. But with it being so long since the last villain or threat, the amount of work was dwindling. Leroy' s drunken incidents were not keeping the sheriff's busy enough, so she spent a great amount of time thinking.

Emma mind was shaken from its thought when she heard the door slam shut. She looked up to see Killian emerging from the doorway. He smiled at her, clearly exhausted, but happy to see her. He had taken a job at the docks and spent his hours there while Emma worked. It made him happy to be back in his element.

"Hello, are my girls feeling?" He said as he shook off his leather jacket.

"I'm fine and so is the baby. But you might want to stop calling us your girls. What if we have a boy?" She laughed. Killian and Emma had decided to be surprised when they had the baby. It was pretty easy because Snow gave most of her clothes from Neal and Ruthie to Emma, so they had clothes either way. They painted the nursery white and kept most of the decorations navy with the occasional touch of yellow. Emma had insisted upon having a sea theme, with anchors on the pillows and a fish mobile. Killian had been more than receptive.

"I have a feeling, Swan." She smiled at her nickname, even though she had been Jones for a few years. "What are you doing love? Catching up on reading?" He asked, motioning to the book that she had on the table.

"It's a name book. "

He gave her a strange look as he sat down to face her and scooted his chair a bit closer to her. "And why exactly were you looking at that?"

"Well we've got to name the kid eventually. And I'd rather it not be while I'm having the baby."

"I agree Swan, but we have time, do we not? The child is not expected for a few more weeks." He said.

"I know. I just was thinking about it and maybe, I don't know.."

"What we're you thinking, love?" He cut her off. Her pirate really did know her.

"You know you get a say in this too. It's your kid too." She told him.

"I know, love. I've already done my thinking."

"Really?" Emma asked him.

"Does that surprise you?" He said, resting his hook on the table.

"It's just I never though Captian Hook would be thinking of baby names. " She laughed.

"Well, love, I need something to focus my thoughts on at the docks." He retorted.

"Fair point. So, what are you thinking? Because I am struggling." She confessed to him.

"Well, Swan, let me help you. Let's simplify it, shall we? Would you like the child's name to have significance or be a name that we are both fond off?" He asked her.

"I think I want the name to mean something. Like my mom did with Neal and Ruth. But Regina didn't do that and her kid has a good name."

"Yes, love, but Regina and Robin also wanted to keep with the R theme. And the child's middle name has significance, does it not? Raelee Danielle?"

"Kinda." Emma answered. "Danielle is after Regina' s first love, Daniel. But Raelee was just a name they both liked and it worked."

"There was no R named person to name her after expect Ruby, and the Queen isn't the fondest of the wolf." Hook reminded her.

"Okay. But I still think I want a significant name. What do you think?"

"I agree Swan. Every name I though so far has been one of significance."

"What have you though of" She asked him.

"Possibly David or James for a boy. Pay respect to your father."

Emma shook her head. "David is Neal' s middle name and my mother has already said that if they have another kid, she might use James. Even if it's a girl, she'd like to use Jamie."

"Alright then. Merlin?"

Emma almost fell out of her chair laughing. "Killian, I am not naming any child of mine Merlin!"

"Emma, the man did save your life." He reminded her, referencing her time spent as the dark one, which led to Merlin removing the darkness.

"And I'm very thankful for that, but our kid would get picked on on the playground!"

"Fine love, what do you suggest?" He surrendered.

"I had one idea for a boy. I don't know if you'll like it though. "

"What is it, love?"

"Liam."

He was silent for a moment, clearly moved by the gesture. He smiled at her and grabbed her hand with his good one. "Really, love? You don't have to."

She smiled back at him. "I want to. He had such an impact in your life. Made you the man you are today."

"So, Liam it is?" He asked, as if trying to make sure she was sure and serious.

She nodded vigorously." We just need a middle name."

"Micah." Killian said quickly, without even having to think. Emma shot him a strange look and he jumped in to explain. "Henry offered the name, saying he liked the sound of it. I think it would be nice if we included the lad. "

"It's nice, it's just not a family name or anything. Is that okay?" She asked him.

"The babe' s first name still pays homage. He'll be just like Ruthie. Her middle name was given because her parents liked the sound." Emma thought of little Ruthie Jayde and had to agree that the name was perfect for the little girl.

"Liam Micah Jones." She stated simply." I like it."

"As do I love. Now, for a girl?"

"That's where I'm struggling. I like Eva after my grandmother, but don't completely love the name. It's just so, I don't know, royal. "

"What about Evie?" He offered.

"It's pretty. I've never really heard of it."

"One of the men on my ship had a little girl named Evie. I've always loved the name since. It was short for Evangaline, but it can work for Eva. "

"Evie. Evie." She repeated. "You know, Evie Jones has got a ring to it." Emma laughed.

"That it does love. See? This whole name thing isn't that hard."

"Still need a girl middle name though." Emma reminded him.

"I've already got that covered love. I was thinking we could pay homage to Baelfire." He paused to see her reaction. "If you wanted to."

She smiled and squeezed his hand when she saw his uncertainty. "I love the idea, but my parents already used Neal. And that's not a girl's I am not naming my kid Baelfire."

"I know that love, but I had something else in mind. His last name is a girl's name in this land, did you know that love?"

"Cassidy? You want her name to be his last name?"

" I thought it would be nice to honor him. He was of great importance to both of us and your son. "

"I love it." She pushed the book over the edge of the table and leened over to kiss to him. "Evie Cassidy it is."

"Aye love. That it is. And she shall be strong just like her mother."

"And if it's a boy?"

"He'll be strong just the same. The babe won't be able to help it. Look at the family tree."

* * *

Emma smiled as she placed her hand on her large pregnant belly. She sighed watching her two children play. A five year old Evie Cassidy was helping her younger brother, Liam Micah, with a new toy. The boy was babbling his two year old talk as he tottered around on his chubby little legs. He was curious and the toy his sister held didn't hold his attention, so he went off in looks of another adventure. Evie chased after him, trying to get him to focus.

Emma felt her baby kick and put her hand to her stomach. Her little girl was as energetic as her older brother and sister. "Shh, Amber, shh." She whispered. She and Killian had chosen the name Amber after his mother. Henry had insisted upon the name Mackenzie as a middle name, saying it was the name of a book store owner in New York. He had often gone there to get books on fantasies, despite not remembering his magical past. He said those stories still gave him hope even when he didn't know they were real. Killian and Emma wrestled between Mackenzie and Margaret, but finally decided on Mackenzie, feeling it included Henry's opinions as well.

Emma smiled at the thought of her little Amber Mackenzie playing with Evie and Liam. She often joked to Killian that Amber would have to be their last child because they were running out of names. He always reminded her that they would never run out of important people in their lives that were worthy of recognition.


End file.
